Sealand's Revenge
by CrazedOnigiri
Summary: I can't get Sweden's accent right! FIction about Sealand taking a stand after England hurts his feeling.


**Azul~ Welcome to my new obsession with Sealand! Fluff and evilness all around!**

**I don't own Hetalia but I own this story... not really, I don't have copyright.**

"Admit I'm a country!" The blond boy yelled at his older brother. Peter had oncec again snuk into a meeting and was demanding to be acknowledge.

"No. Peter, you need to go home now. This meeting is only for nations. This is not a place for children," The Brit was losing his patience but was still trying to keep his calm.

"I am too a country! I represent people! As long as they have an opinion, I should be able to come to these meetings to represent them!" Peter did have a good point, Arthur had to admit that.

"NO! No one thinks of you as a country. Any person that would live in Sealand is a fool. So your country of fools!" That struck home. Peters eyes filled with tears and his lip trembled.

Still, he calmly replied. "You're a jerk."

"I tell you that every day. Now your pretending to cry just to get attention?"

"NO! Every time you tell me that, it still hurts. Now you said it in front of every one!" The young nation ran out of the room crying.

Arthur sat back down. A few countries like Sweden and Finland gave him dirty looks. Others looked like they agreed with him, like Austria and Russia.

Peter was now in his own country. He felt reinvigorated. The sea air in his lungs, the seagulls flying over head, the many people who believed he was truly a country.

His prince walked up to him. "Hey Peter!"

"Hi Super Lary."

"Back so soon? I thought you were telling the world about how awesome I am."

"No, sorry. No body wanted me there."

"Too bad."

There was a yell from the other side of the ship. "Helicopter!" A helicopter was one of the only ways to get to Sealand.

Immediately, Peter knew who it was. "Don't let them land!" Peter yelled orders to his citizens.

Super Lary looked really confused. "Why, might be more citizens. Or the Queen of England telling us they finally recognized us as a country."

Peter shook his head. "Its my Jerk brother."

"How can you tell?" now his prince looked really confused.

"I can tell when other countries try to invade my country. I can ell its Jerkland 'cause he's always around."

England looked from the helicopter down at the pitiful excuse for country. All the citizens lined the landing port for the helicopter.

The pilot wasn't given permission to land so England had to climb down a rope ladder. As soon as he got to the bottom he was taken captive.

All the people lining the circle had guns. every single one was pointed at Arthur. The Brit put his hands up in surrender. Two men came from the circle and bound his arms and feet with rope.

Peter emerged from the crowd. "Hello Jerkland."

"Why did you tie me up in ropes?" HE began struggling against the well tied knots.

"Prince Lary said these would be better then and cuffs. I agree." Peter shrugged and signaled his citizen to take the blond to the jail.

Britain silently cursed ever putting in such good jail cells.

"Mr Kirkland, Peter wishes to see you. Come with me." Arthur followed the Sealander to a little office where Sealand was.

"What do you want Peter?"

Peter kept a calm face. "Why did you come here?"

Arthur sighed. "To say I'm sorry, now I'm seriously considering how much guilt and regret I feel"

"You should be sorry. Put him back, I'm done with him." On his way out, Arthur kicked over every piece of furniture in his reach. "Maybe I should starve you for a few days"

England sat in his dank little cell. He was smirking to himself. He still had his secret weapon. Now the only thing to do was wait. In a few days he would get out of this place.

Again there was a helicopter. Peter hoped he was wrong on who it was. Just in case, he ordered his people to do the same thing and went to hide with Super Lary.

"So, Peter, you know who it is this time?"

The micro nation shook his head grimly. "I have a hunch. I hope I'm not right."

Super Lary stood up. "Is it Russia?"

"No. Who I think it is won't hurt the country."

A man came in. "Peter. We captured them. Two men."

"Bring them to my office. Both of them."

Peter sat at his desk facing the two people he had captured.

The tall one spoke first. "Why d'd y' d' 't?"

"I'm a Nation. This is war. You can figure out the rest."

The smaller man spoke. "You never acted out like this. was it Arthur who made you upset?"

Peter sighed. "This is MY revolutionary war. I want to be a country and I'm tired of him standing in my way."

The taller one again. "It's y' who's st'ndin 'n th' way 'f y' b'ing a country"

"NO! I WOULD ALREADY BE A COUNTRY IF THAT BASTARD WAS"T ALWAYS TRYING TO TAKE AWAY MY LAND!" It was true. England always wanted to reclaim what was his.

"D'nt use th't l'nguage 'n fr'nt 'f y'r p'rn'ts."

"Peter. What do you mean England's trying to take your land?"

"He said that my land is his. His steel, his hard work."

"H'd n'v'r t'ke y'r l'nd."

"Yes, he would. He doesn't want me to be happy. he takes away anything that makes me happy. My rights to being a country, my dignity, my land! HE doesn't love me, that's why he sold me to you." By this point, Sealand was crying.

"That's not true. He loves you. we love you. Arthur's a good man. He wants what is best for you."

"True. F'ne n'tion he 's. 'lways look'n out f'r y'."

"So your on his side? Get out. Take that bastard with you." The two men left, leaving Sealand alone.

"Mama, Papa, i thought you loved me." His voice barely above a whisper.


End file.
